


У тебя есть ещё 10 минут

by AnnaJones



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaJones/pseuds/AnnaJones
Summary: После экспериментов Гидры у Баки наблюдаются проблемы с кратковременной памятью, он не может удержать в голове ничего дольше 10 минут. Поэтому он наносит на тело татуировки с самыми важными напоминаниями.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Идея спизжена из фильма "Помни"/ "Мементо".

Баки открывает глаза и несколько долгих секунд смотрит в абсолютно белоснежный потолок. Он медленно встаёт с кровати, чувствует в своей руке родную тяжесть пистолета. Проверяет, заряжен ли он. Глаза натыкаются на наручные часы. 10:30. Утро, судя по свету, пробивающемуся сквозь неплотно зашторенные окна. Баки оглядывает помещение, механически отмечая расположение мебели, пытаясь найти пути к выходу. Комната выглядит неуютной, повсюду разбросаны вещи, Баки встаёт, морщась от сквозняка, гулящего по полу. Он бредёт в ванную, понимая, что находится в гостиничном номере. В зеркало на него смотрит пара донельзя напуганных глаз и трёхдневная, невероятно густая щетина. В стакане с зубной щёткой находятся бритва и чёрный маркер. Баки моет под проточной водой испачканные в чей-то крови руки и застывает, замечая на запястье россыпь букв. Он трёт кожу пальцами, надеясь смыть грязь, потом хватается за мыло, но понимает, что это уже не смыть. Надписи на его теле — тату.  
  
Баки отключает воду, садится на бортик ванны и закатывает рукава. Занавеска за его спиной шумно шуршит.  
  
_Ты Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс_ , — гласит надпись на предплечье.  
  
Баки проводит по ней металлическими пальцами и поворачивает руку.  
  
_Стив Роджерс — твой самый лучший друг._  
  
Баки морщится, пытаясь понять, кто такой этот Роджерс. Он растерянно оглядывает ванную, словно пытаясь именно здесь найти ответ. Бросив бесплодные попытки, он стягивает кофту через голову и снимает штаны, собираясь принять душ, но повторно застывает, видя своё отражение в зеркале. Всё его тело, от груди до живота, от бедра по щиколотку испещрено различными надписями.  
  
Баки отбрасывает брюки и садится читать.  
  
_Ты больше не под властью Гидры_ , — крупно, прямо на груди.  
  
_Ты не должен убивать С.Р. Он — друг_ , — на правом бедре.  
  
_Твоя память обновляется каждые десять минут_ , — на живом плече.  
  
_Вспомнишь что-то важное — запиши на теле_ , — на левом бедре.  
  
_Стив любит тебя_ , — на торсе.  
  
_И ты любил Стива_ , — на спине, на лопатках.  
  
_Не разлей вода, со школьной скамьи вместе_ , — на рёбрах.  
  
_Он с тобой до самого конца_ , — на пояснице.  
  
_Бруклин, Нью-Йорк, малыш_ , — вдоль позвоночника вниз.  
  
_Ты должен его вспомнить_ , — на голени.  
  
_Он, должно быть, скучает по тебе_ , — под пупком.  
  
— Кто ты, чёрт возьми, такой, Роджерс? — выдыхает Баки, касаясь своих татуировок.  
  
На левой груди, там, где бешено бьётся сердце, портрет. Улыбающийся мужчина.  
  
_Это твой Стив_ , — гласит надпись под ним.  
  
Баки долго изучает это абсолютно незнакомое лицо, понимая, что десять минут стремительно истекают. Он скашивает глаза в сторону задёрнутой, испачканной какой-то тёмной гадостью душевой занавески, размышляя, стоит ли принимать душ. Но рука уже тянется, одёргивает шторку, и Баки удивлённо хмурится, видя на дне ванной труп. Он видит лишь белобрысый затылок, в котором зияет неаккуратная чёрная дыра. Всё вокруг испачкано застывшей бурой кровью, и Баки поворачивает голову незнакомца к себе. В горле застревает истошный беззвучный вопль, и Баки делает несколько шагов назад, утыкаясь лопатками в холодную плитку. Синюшно-бледное лицо этого мужчины будто сошло с портрета на его груди.  
  
На плитке маркером чернеет надпись:  
  
_Стив._  
  
И стрелочка неровной змеёй ползёт вниз. Баки, не веря, смотрит на дело рук своих, и отрешённо моргает, когда поток воспоминаний обрушивается на него холодным водопадом. В следующую секунду Баки открывает глаза и смотрит на труп в своей ванной.  
  
_Стив_ , — гласит надпись на стене, и чёрная стрелка тянется вниз.  
  
На дне ванны чей-то труп, всё залито застывшей тёмной кровью, и Баки мажет взглядом по лицу. Отрешённо поворачивается к зеркалу и застывает, видя многочисленные тату. Он непонимающе водит по ним пальцами, взгляд цепляется за часы. 10:41. Потом видит:  
  
_Стив Роджерс — твой самый лучший друг._  
  
Баки икает, снова смотрит на труп, замечая в зеркале чей-то портрет на своей груди и массу ещё не прочитанных надписей.  
  
У него есть ещё десять минут, чтобы вдоволь насладиться горечью во рту, пока он снова не забыл, чей труп лежит в его ванне.


End file.
